Bittersweet Ending, Heartfelt Beginning
by SunnyKC
Summary: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable endured a mutual break up. Why did they part ways in the first place? Is Kimmie hiding something? KIGO Femslash Kim Possible/Shego Rated K


**Title** :: Bittersweet Ending, Heartfelt Beginning

**Author** :: SunnyKC

**Warning** :: Light FEMSLASH…Omg! Kimmie's a lesbo!

**Disclaimer** :: I do not own them, simply borrowed, all the while thinking of naughty things to do with them.

It had been a bittersweet ending.

Her eyes were dry and swollen. Red and itching from nights of sobbing and days of choked back tears.

'Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything...except cope with a breakup.'

For months, her and Ron had dated. And it had been good. Really good. Almost a year, they had made it.

He was her best friend and the bet relationship she had had for herself.

Though things could not work for them as a couple, they remained friends. They laughed and goofed at Bueno Nacho.

Best friends, that's all they were meant to be.

Kim bit her lip to fight back the tears threatening to spill over.

It had been two months now since their break up. She still fell into fits. Still curled up at night lamenting over memories.

He was her best friend. Always had been. Always would be.

Now since Drakken had helped to save the world during Kim's High School graduation, he was no longer sought for destruction and failed attempts at trying to conquer the world.

Neither for that matter was Shego.

The pale green skinned woman took a seat on the bench next to where Kim was slowly meditating herself into a calm state of mind.

She didn't look up as the warm body joined her.

Shego watched. She always watched, always kept and eye on Kim.

Kim had prolonged beginning college and instead had stayed in Middleton to take a break from everything. School, crime fighting, cheerleading...

It was also supposed to be a time for her and Ron to relax and enjoy being together. They had enjoyed their time alone, but as friends now.

A week after the break up Ron had relocated to Upperton upon being accepted into a prestigious cooking vocational school. Looks like his talent in the kitchen would get him somewhere after all.

Three weeks after he had left Kim called Shego.

It was rare for the two of them to meet up. At least, rare at first. Kim could only call Monique on weekends as the young African American had been promoted in Club Banana status. She was a Manager for the Go City Mall location and had moved to accommodate her position. And then Wade was always swamped playing nerdlinger for Global Justice.

Kim's younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim were accelerating through Middleton High School. And their parents were busying themselves with projects concerning brain surgery and rocket science.

Kim felt lost, alone. So she called Shego.

Drakken was off working on 'genius' schemes with the scientific community, sometimes with Kim's dad.

Every now and then, Doctor Drakken would come to the Possible household for dinner and Shego would tag along. Gave her something to do.

One night Kim had had a break down. No one noticed the signs until Kim jolted up stairs slamming her door in frustration.

But Shego saw it coming. The rest of the family and Doctor Drakken stared in utter disbelief. They were at a loss. Dr and Mrs. Dr Possible hurried to their feet a moment too late.

Shego had a hand on both of their shoulders and told them she would talk to Kim.

Reluctantly, the teen hero's protectors took their seats and sat in silence as the group kept their eyes on Shego ascending the stairs.

The door was locked and she could hear Kim's sobs on the other side of the door.

*tap tap-tap*

"Kim, open up Pumpkin." Shego piped soothingly.

Nearly a minute passed as Shego listened to the bustling inside the nineteen year olds room.

The door slid open cautiously.

Kim bit her lip staring apologetically into deep green eyes filled with concern.

It had been two days previous when Kim had told Shego she felt she could think of her as an older sister she never had.

That had elicited a laugh from the two of them.

And it was rare to see Kim laugh these days. It felt good.

Shego interrupted the silence, "May I...," she questioned softly. Kim opened the door fully to allow entrance.

They both took a deep breath as Kim shut the door behind Shego's frame.

She stood there; hand on the door knob, for head on the painted wood.

She felt strong but gentle hands on her shoulders and turned, pulling Shego into a hug and releasing her insecurities on the startled checkered patterned catsuit of the older woman.

They stayed like that for a long while before making to the bed.

Shego had ended up staying that night only to leave the next morning sneaking a slip of paper into the red heads still shaking hands.

Kim unrustled the scrap once Shego had disappeared around the corner.

Scribbled neatly into the lined crevaces read:

Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me...

467-4346

Take it easy, Pumpkin.

Shego

Kim studied the paper before knocking the number into her cell. She saved it to speed dial even as she felt her stomach knot up at the thought of calling the ex-villain.

She swallowed the nausea that began to boil in her gut and folded the paper, slipping it into her pocket.

Two weeks after their dinner meeting Kim stared at the cell phone fogging in her perspiring hands. She wasn't upset. Wasn't groggy or moody. Fact is she was feeling a lot better than she had in a while.

She had run into Shego in the Go City Metropolis Mini-Mall. Much to her surprise they found each other at Club Banana.

Kim had made the trip with the prospect of joining Monique for the busy girls lunch break.

They had eaten and caught up but sat in silence for the most part. It was just nice to have company. Kim walked back to Club Banana when it was time for Monique to go back on shift. They parted and Kim browsed for a bit.

While perusing a rack of come backs she inched backwards slowly rummaging through the sizes.

Kim let out a yelp upon bumping into another customer's backside. She turned hurriedly to mumble an apology and instead beamed when she saw the woman in front of her.

"Shego!" Kim stared.

There was silence for a moment.

"Nice to see you, too, Princess." Shego laughed as Kim still stood like a codfish.

"Sorry, I..." Kim fumbled with her words. "I mean, sorry for bumping into you." She bit her lip.

Shego smirked.

"And you know," Kim blushed slightly. "For not calling you..."

"Well to coin my favorite super hero," Shego broke in heartily, "So not the drama."

They smiled and left the store chatting easily.

Before parting Shego had told Kim to give her a call that night and they could plan to meet up on the weekend.

Kim was all too eager to agree which did not go unnoticed by her ex-nemesis who chuckled to herself.

"Just call after 8 and I'll be free." Shego voiced to Kim over the horns clambering through the parking lot.

So Kim sat now, phone in hand, 467-4346 lighting up the screen. She mentally verbalized what to say when Shego answered the phone. She looked to the clock...7:58.

'Okay, two minutes. No big. So not the drama.' Kim mused to herself smirking upon remember how Shego had as she said, coined her phrase.

Kim continued to run over her opening conversation in her mind. The alarm buzzer brought her back to the numbers glistening on the screen. She reached over to settle the chiming intruder and pressed the Call button on her cell.

Taking a deep breath she brought the device to her ear and waited.

'It's just Shego.' Kim chastised herself. 'No need to go all gelatin.'

"Hello?" The rough voice on the other end poked into her criticism.

"Hi, um hey...Shego?" Kim stuttered cursing herself at having lost her footing so quickly in the conversation.

"Hey Kimmie! Right on time I see." Shego joked with the red head.

They stayed up until daybreak talking and joking, reminiscing. Every so often Kim would choke when Ron was brought into the situation.

"Kim, babe, you know it's gonna be okay." Shego was trying hard to play sensitive. Or rather, she was letting her sensitivity seep out.

"I know. I just...there's more to it than that I guess." Kim took a steadying breath while Shego waited for the girl to begin.

"I just figured he'd be the one. Nothing else worked out for me." Kim was sitting upright and staring at a corner on her bed sheets.

"Josh Mankey, well, that was a joke." Kim frowned.

"There were a few others in between. I just thought Ron would work out." Kim sighed.

"I thought Ron Stoppable would be the cure to my inability to hold a relationship..." she trailed off and Shego took this as her cue to put her two sense in.

"Take a breather Pumpkin. So the buffoon didn't work out..." Shego paused hearing Kim growl on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, Ron." Shego still couldn't help trying to throw small insults in here and there.

"But Kimmie, you're only nineteen. You're young. And yeah I'm sure you've heard this all before, but seriously." Shego chose her words carefully.

"Just take some time to either be single and figure yourself out, or try new things babe. Besides, you and Ron and still the best of friends." Shego couldn't think of anything else to say to cheer the poor girl up. She sat and waited for Kim to take her turn filling the void.

"It's not just that Shego." It had been about two minutes and Kim finally spoke into the darkness.

"You know Ron and I broke up mutually? I was thinking of leaving him before he ever brought up the idea of separating." Kim bit her lip now. She had not even spoken to her parents or Monique about what really happened when her and Ron had called it quits.

"Well if you were gonna throw in the towel anyway, why are you so bumbed all the time?" Shego cut in.

Kim sighed heavily, "I just wanted to make it work, ya know? I knew it couldn't. And yeah I know Ron and I are just not meant to be together like that but..." Kim gathered her courage.

"There was someone else. For me. I've kinda fallen for someone else. And he could tell. I just didn't want to admit it at the time." Kim tossed the ball into Shego's court.

"So...I know you're not the cheating type Possible. I assume nothing happened with you and this other person..." Shego trailed off and heard Kim mutter in agreement.

"Who is it?" Shego asked, her curiosity bubbling over.

Kim laughed. "It's complicated, Shego."

"Oh c'mon, you can tell me!" Shego was ready to plead like a child for a new toy.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"You said you wanted to meet up this weekend?" Kim began.

"Yeah that'd be nice. Get out and just relax, ya know." Shego chimed.

"Meet me Friday evening then." Kim asserted. "At Central Square, okay? Just before sundown?"

"Sure. Why Central Square though Princess?" Shego asked cautiously knowing that was the location of Ron and Kim's break up.

"I have my reasons...maybe I'll let you in." Kim teased her former foe knowing all too well she would be rewarded will baited laughter.

"All right you caught me. I'm in." Shego shook her head at herself for having fallen into the trap.

"See you then, Kimmie. G'night."

"Night Shego." Kim hung up the phone with a smile on her face and pleasant dreams and she slept her Thursday away - having spent 8 at night until 7 in the morning on the phone.

Friday came and Kim was a wreck.

'I can't do this. Why did I do this?' All day she beat herself over having asked Shego to meet her.

'Anywhere else. It could have been anywhere else. What am I, some damn sappy romantic!?'

On and on the war raged inside her. Threatened her every so often with picking up her phone to cancel or reschedule or...something.

The time came too soon.

Her eyes were dry and swollen. Red and itching from nights of sobbing and days of choked back tears.

'Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything...except cope with a breakup.' Shego observed the red head from afar.

Kim bit her lip to fight back the tears threatening to spill over.

The pale green skinned woman took a seat on the bench next to where Kim was slowly meditating herself into a calm state of mind.

the girl didn't look up as the warm body joined her.

Shego watched, and waited.

Slowly Kim straightened her skirt and lifted her face to her friend. Her friend. Shego and Kim had become friends.

'Friends. After so long, all the fighting. And now, friends. Don't blow this.' Kim warned herself again.

Shego offered a small smile and Kim returned the favor, apologizing for her state.

"We can go somewhere else if you want, ya know?" Shego tried to think of some place more comfortable.

"No. This is fine." Kim took in the sights.

Central Square was a beautiful serene park in the middle of Go City. Kim and Ron had taken a long walk around the numerous fountains, walking and talking. Finally coming to sit on the bench which Kim and Shego occupied now.

"Walk with me..." it was a soft request from Kim to Shego and the older woman could not help but to smile and oblige.

There was a half an hour until the sun would be setting and Kim used that time to show Shego her favorite spots in the small paradise. She spoke to her about what had happened between her and Ron. How she had come to accept that she was in fact falling in love with another.

They made their way back to the bench now.

"So you ever gonna tell me who this lucky chap is?" Shego inquired.

'Now or never' Kim steadied herself.

"There is no 'lucky chap' actually."

Shego raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

'Just like with mom and dad'

"I'm gay, Shego." The green woman's eyebrows shot up at this exclamation. Kim kept on.

"Well, a lesbian, technically." Kim joked and searched for some reaction but was only left to stare at Shego's apparently shocked expression.

After a minute Kim pleaded, "Shego, please say something!"

Shego finally shook her head blinking, taking in what her Princess had just told her and looked to Kim to say, "Well it's about damn time sweetheart."

Now it was Kim's turn to stare in disbelief.

"You mean you knew!?" Kim was certainly surprised.

"Gay-dar Pumpkin. It comes in handy." Shego beamed.

Kim cocked an eyebrow this time.

"You..." she actually pointed at Shego, "you're gay!?" Kim burst.

"Well, a lesbian, technically." Shego grinned again quoting the cheerleader.

They sat and as the sun slowly began it's decent Shego revised her earlier question.

"So you ever gonna tell me who this lucky lady is?"

Kim looked to Shego a hint of seriousness mixed with amusement and...something else.

She took a breath.

"Let's put it this way, Shego." Kim folded her arms mock-defiantly. "I've been questioning my sexuality ever since the day I met you."

She had expected Shego to laugh or slap her or stare in disgust.

What she didn't expect was...

"Yeah well ya know, doll, I have been labeled as the cure for heterosexuality." Shego gittered herself proudly, grinning at the baffled girl in front of her.

Neither could help from laughing.

Kim decided to divulge her reasoning for bringing Shego to Central Square.

"This is where my last relationship ended."

She looked to Shego emitting a slight air of fear and apprehension.

When Shego said nothing Kim continued.

"This is where I would like my next relationship to begin."

It was her own way of asking Shego to be with her.

Shego leaned closer putting a gloved hand to Kim's face trailing to her chin gently to lift the girls face to look at her.

Kim couldn't resist.

"Just so you know, Princess..." Shego smirked and Kim swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She unfolded her arms enough to bring a hand down onto the bench to steady herself being in such a close proximity with the woman who had stollen her heart.

"If we do this, you will be mine." Shego pushed closer even until their lips were teasingly grazing the others.

Kim gathered a bolt of courage, enough to quip, "No Shego. When - we do this...you will be mine."

Kim closed the distance between them letting their lips fall grazingly onto each others. A slow kiss. Soft and unparalled. Almost still and numb. But so complex and revealing. Completely filled with intensity and emotion that had come to settle between the two women over a number of years.

The kiss broke reluctantly, lips still mingling.

They stayed like this for a short while until Shego had caught her breath enough to shift out an admittance of her own.

"Kim Possible, I have always been yours."

And they kissed again, deeper, more confident. Still slow and tracing as the sut set in the distance and the fountains danced to life in the falling blanket of dusk.

It was a good beginning.

THE END

Kim Possible, Shego, Doctor Drakken, Dr and Mrs Dr Possible, Wade, Monique, Jim and Tim, Ron Stoppable, Josh Mankey (characters all belong to Disney Channel)

Middleton, Upperton, Go City (places and locations belong to Disney Channel)

Go City Metropolis Mini Mall, Central Square (places and locations belong to moi)


End file.
